The present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses for use during surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses operable to reposition a patient during surgery.
In some surgeries, it may be advantageous for the patient to be positioned in a lateral position so that a surgeon can access a first surgical sight and then repositioned so that a surgeon can access other necessary surgical sights. This dual approach surgery can require the patient to first be positioned in a lateral position, lying on his side, on a first patient support. The patient may then be transferred to a stretcher while the first patient support is replaced with a second patient support configured to support the patient in a different position. Next, the patient is transferred onto the second patient support so that the next surgical approach can be performed. Other patient supports allow the patient to be supported in a lateral position and then repositioned relative to the same patient support so that the patient is positioned in another position. Repositioning a patient during surgery on different patient supports or even on the same patient support can be dangerous for the patient and/or difficult for care givers.